Those Last Few Words
by KnowingxAll
Summary: The final battle is here...but will the love of two people be stong enough to live or will one die in the process? [tokka]


It had been at least a month away from the end of the summer when it all happened. Aang was learning fire bending from Zuko's uncle Iroh, and Aang loved his sense of humor. But every so often Aang would be distracted and would be thinking of Katara. And every so often a certain warrior would be thinking of someone special instead of his training too. The whole group was very unaware of the little things going on between the two but they knew that there b was /b something going on. The short twelve year old earth bender was very cruel to him, which is when they were with their friends. But when they shared that small occasion in which the two just sat and talked was when she was caring and kind. He liked those moments, she had told him everything, from the time that she told him about when she heard that she was blind to the very thing that happened every day. He thought that they kept nothing from each other, but he was sadly mistaken. There were things, small little details like her feelings, which she skipped over when she talked with him. She did not even hesitate to think about telling him these things because she had become so used to talking to him. There never was sarcasm in her thoughts, well that is when she had had a perfect opportunity to say something. A few times she had said to him:

"Earth bending is all I have, well, that and sarcasm. But it looks like you have that station covered here."

He laughed. "No, no, you can have sarcasm. I don't live off of it, and besides you have way more experience than I do."

She smiled. "Thanks, but you, you really wouldn't be Sokka if you didn't have sarcasm. Sokka, the meat, boomerang and sarcasm guy."

"Yeah, that's me. But you're Toph, the brave, fighting, sarcastic earth bender."

"Don't forget blind." she sighed

"No, forget blind, I don't see you as Toph the blind girl, I see you as Toph the brave, fighting, sarcastic earth bender."

There were times where she would be thanking him but then there were others where she would scream at him.

"You just don't get it do you, Sokka? I'm blind I can't see. I can't see anything, and it's hard to think of what you look like or anyone looks like frankly."

"I'm sorry Toph, I wish there was something I could do."

"Well you can't! You don't know what it's like being judged every where I walk!"

There were times when she would run away for a while and he wouldn't know what he did wrong. And there were times when he just walked away and she would start to cry. Yes the strong mighty earth bender cried, every so often. He was the only one that could make her cry and he hated it. He was really only sixteen and one fourth while she was going to be thirteen soon. It was a disaster, the age difference and all. Although it wouldn't be too strange if they fell in love it would just be the fact that he would never be able to let go of the moon.

The day came, when they went to fight the Fire lord. She had not been speaking to him then, due to a previous fight they had had. The six of them split up, Aang went with Katara and Zuko while she went with Sokka and Iroh.

As the battle raged on she was taking down solider after solider. Iroh was not hesitating at anything he attacked and kept going. But Sokka, he was distracted and he could not help but wonder how she could keep fighting as if nothing had ever happened.

"Sokka! Go warn the others about these reinforcements!" Iroh shouted.

Sokka nodded and ran off in the direction of the Throne Room. He ran and ran until he burst into the huge room. There he saw his sister lay on the floor. He could not tell whether she was dead or not but he prayed she wasn't. Aang was in the avatar state looking to destroy the fire lord, and Zuko was attacking his father.

"Aang!" Sokka tried to call him but then gave up. "Zuko! There are reinforcements coming!" he yelled.

Zuko nodded.

After maybe and hour everything was over. Sokka had gone to see if Katara was alright. She was. Iroh burst through the door just minutes after some how drinking tea.

"Where's Toph?" Sokka asked

"Oh. Hmm I thought she was next to me..."

"YOU LOST HER!" Sokka ran out the doors and to the place where they were fighting earlier.

"TOPH! TOPH!" He screamed.

"Sokka?" a weak voice called from behind a boulder.

He ran over and there laid Toph. She was curled up in a ball and looked really bad.

"Sokka, I-I" she stuttered "I can't see fire."

"What! Where does it hurt?" He asked.

She lifted her arms to show her stomach charred.

"No." Was all he could say.

He carried her to Katara so she could heal her. But it was too late. Toph had died in his arms. The last thing she said to him was...

"Sokka, I love you."

He was horrified. How could he have left her there? Sokka spent a week not talking to anyone, or eating. Truthfully he never really got over it. My brother was strong until the very end when he died a few years after it all...Sokka had been asked to go out with many other girls after that, but they were all turned down. They would ask him why and he would always say 'I love someone else.' One day Suki came by and he almost ran away from her. My children never had an uncle that I am sad about, but my brother just couldn't go on…


End file.
